Three Men and a Marly
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Marluxia's boyfriend decides to try something new... - YAOI, threesome/foursome, bondage, toys - Marluxia/Sephiroth/Axel/Reno


So I was having a conversation with my friends about how my Marly doesn't seem very much like an uke when I RP him...so I decided to write a fic and make Marly the uke just for the heck of it...and this is what I got

I will never be able to write a fic with Sephiroth without the bondage ever again... *sigh*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (sadly), they all belong to Square-Enix and Disney

Warning: this is YAOI (meaning boy x boy love & sex) - don't like, don't read...I'm not responsible for mind-scarring - threesome/foursome, bondage, a touch of BDSM, toys, all that good stuff

Now on with the show!

* * *

Marluxia stood at the center of the room shivering slightly, eyes somewhat wider than usual as he watched the two men lounging in the room. One of them was tall and broad-shouldered, wearing nothing but leather pants, revealing his entire upper body. Every muscle under that pale skin was hard and defined — and mouth-watering — and whenever he moved they rippled, sending little shivers down Marluxia's spine. And he had the face of an angel and the smile of a devil, large, catlike green eyes and mercurial hair that spilled down his back and shoulders like a fall of liquid silver.

The other was also tall, though more slender, still muscular as well, with skin that was creamy, not quite as pale as the other man's. This one had bright green eyes as well, though a slightly different shade, and spiky, bright scarlet red hair. He wasn't quite as graceful as the other, but seemed just as appealing as he circled the room's third occupant.

Marluxia just stood rooted to the spot, unable to move under their gazes, a flush rising to his cheeks. He stood before them in next to nothing, just a skimpy schoolgirl outfit: mini-shirt, high-heels, stockings and all. He felt next to naked right at that moment, as the two of them stared at him, undressing him with their eyes. It wasn't necessarily that Marluxia was inexperienced, no, but this was a bit new.

Suddenly the silver-haired one came up at him from behind; arms wrapping around his body and pulling it backwards flush against the man's front. Marluxia could feel all that hard muscle pressed against his back and shivered, especially when he felt the bulge in the man's pants press between his buttocks as he was pushed forward towards the large bed on one side of the room. He didn't even try to fight it, just enjoyed the feel of the man's body pressed to his.

He was manhandled onto the bed and the redhead climbed up after them, pressing up against the pink-head's front. As if by silent agreement, hands pulled at his hair, tilting his head back and two mouths attacked his throat, one on each side, sucking, nipping…he didn't even notice the hands closing around his wrists and lifting until…

He heard a click and felt something cold close around his wrists. He jerked and looked up, realizing that his wrists were shackled to the ceiling. His eyes widened and he yanked at the restraints as the two others pulled away. "What…?"

The silver-haired one smirked. "We're just going to play a little game, baby," he purred, sucking hard on Marluxia's throat and leaving a large red mark behind.

The pink-head panted as he felt hands move down his body, framing his sides, cradling his hips, and then lifting his skirt up over his buttocks to reveal the lacy panties he wore underneath. The other set spread his thighs apart and strapped them to a separator bar, holding them open when the same hands slid up his thighs and grabbed his panties, pulling them down just enough to reveal his entrance.

He gasped, feeling a finger circle his most private place, arousing his body until the tip of his arousal was poking out of the lacy panties and tenting the front of the skirt. The redhead smirked, slowly pulling his panties down until his erection sprang free and the man wrapped his hand around it. "Getting excited, kitten?" he murmured, biting down on the pink-head's collarbone hard enough to draw blood, inciting another gasp and a moan from their captive.

The redhead licked his way downwards, ripping Marluxia's shirt open and nipping down until he reached a nipple, suckling and biting until it was red and erect. The pink-head threw back his head and gave a tiny cry. Maybe it was just that he was tied up, but he seemed more sensitive than usual…

A lubed finger slid inside his entrance and he cried out, bucking his hips. The redhead in front of him smirked and started pumping his arousal, using the other hand to rub and stroke his scrotum while his mouth tortured the pink-head's tender nipples. Marluxia felt his belly tighten with need and he moaned loudly when a second finger pushed inside, both moving around until…

He tossed his head and shrieked when the fingers prodded against his sweet spot. He heard a low chuckle behind him and continued gasping and writhing in his restraints as those fingers tortured his prostate. "P-please…" he gasped. "S-stop t-t-teasing me…"

A hand smacked his ass, leaving a stinging sensation behind. "Be quiet and do as your told," the silver-haired one growled in his ear, slamming his fingers into the pink-head's defenseless prostate, nearly causing Marluxia to scream. He bit down on his lip until he tasted the coppery-metallic taste of blood on his tongue and still the man didn't stop ramming them against his sweet spot.

The redhead bit down harshly on his nipple before pulling away and fetching something from the bedside table. A moment later Marluxia felt something around the base of his cock and balls. He gasped, hips surging backwards in an attempt to escape as the redhead fitted him with a cock-ring and ball-strap, effectively blocking his release until they decided to give it to him. The redhead merely smirked, pulling the front of his panties back up to further restrain his leaking cock. Just then the silver-haired one shoved a third finger into his tight channel, thrusting all three into his prostate. He couldn't hold back the scream that tore from his throat, and if his privates hadn't been restrained he would've cum right there.

He let out a sob and hung limply from the ceiling restraints as the fingers pulled out of his clenching channel. Hands ran down his body, over his sensitive nipples and up the insides of his thighs. "So pretty," the redhead said, leaning over until he was whispering in the pink-head's ear, tongue tracing the shell before he sucked on the lobe and the hollow underneath. "We're not even close to done yet, kitten…"

He watched from hazy, half-hooded blue eyes as they both left the bed, gathering items that Marluxia couldn't quite see. The redhead once again sat in front of him, fingers tracing around his hardened nipples before pinching and twisting them. Marluxia bucked and let out another cry.

The man smirked, holding up two clamps, which the pink-head eyed warily. What were those…?

He attached the first one to Marluxia's right nipple, and the pink-head reeled back, only to realize that he couldn't move very far while restrained, as the clamp pinched down hard on his tender nipple, small serrated edges digging into the tender flesh. The redhead was still giving him that knowing smirk as he attached the other one to his left nipple, causing the pink-head to moan at the mix of pleasure and the slight tinge of pain. The man rubbed his nipples for a few moments longer before another sensation caught Marluxia's immediate attention.

Something blunt pressed against his entrance and began to push inside. The pink-head gasped again as it was thrust all the way in and was twisted until he cried out when it pressed hard to his sweet spot. A small chuckle from behind was the only warning he got before the toy started to vibrate.

He shrieked, hips bucking and writhing. Hands slid up and down his thighs, over his ass and up his spine, making shivers run through his body as the toy tortured him. He felt hot breath on the back of his neck a moment later. "You like this, don't you, you little slut," the deep voice of the silver-haired one whispered against his ear. "You want to come, don't you?" A hand twisted the toy slightly, rubbing it against the sobbing captive's prostate before pushing it even deeper.

He felt hands running up and down his front, too, one stopping to twist his right nipple clamp and the other massaging his cock as it jerked with need for release. Marluxia let out a gasping moan… "P-please don't tease," he begged. "I need…I need to…"

"Not yet, kitten," the redhead purred, reaching down to cup his balls and squeeze gently. "We're not finished with you yet."

He felt a stinging slap on his backside a moment later. He turned his head as far as he could manage only to meet a bright, green-eyed gaze and a smirking, feline face. "You want more, baby?"

Marluxia moaned. "Yes…" he gasped. "More, p-please…"

Another stinging slap, another gasp, "Tell me how much you want it, bitch," the man hissed, biting hard into his shoulder.

Marluxia groaned and thrust backwards, trying to rub his stinging ass against the man's hard abs and the huge bulge in his pants. "Oh…gods, please, _Master_…" he hissed. "Give me more, I need…I need…"

A sinister laugh was the reply as he pulled away and spanked the pink-head's ass again. "You really are a little slut aren't you?" he said, running a hand up between the moaning captive's spread thighs, cradling his panty-encased crotch. The redhead snickered along with him, pressing his body to Marluxia's front, grinding his cock into the pink-head's through their clothes, pressing their chests together and making the clamps abuse his nipples even more as the man bit down on his neck right over the pulse. Marluxia threw back his head and cried out for more, bucking his hips into the redhead's.

Marluxia opened his mouth in a silent scream when he felt the toy begin to vibrate even harder inside him. He didn't even notice when the silver-haired one took out a pocket-knife and cut open the back of his shirt, leaving it in tatters. He only moaned and shuddered when he felt a cool finger trail down his bare back and between his buttocks to circle his entrance once again, currently filled by the vibrator.

He was spanked once again before the silver-haired man pulled away, reaching for something set on the bed behind him. Marluxia was too busy with the redhead tormenting him to see the riding crop in the silver one's hands and the devilish smirk on his pale lips.

The crop snapped as it lashed across Marluxia's creamy skin, leaving a red stripe down his back. The pink-head froze and yelped, trying to turn around and see what the silver-haired man was doing. He received a second lash as a warning. "Look straight ahead, little bitch," the man snapped, trailing the tip of the crop down his spine, making him shiver in excitement and nervousness.

Marluxia began to moan and rub himself against redhead as his silver-haired tormentor continued to strike his back, moving slowly downward and never hitting the same spot twice. He could even feel a bit of blood dripping down his back in hot rivulets, staining his tattered white top and blue skirt. Yet the pain caused him an odd type of pleasure and excitement, and his hard-on was being fiercely rubbed against the man in front of him, begging for stimulation and relief, weeping the tiniest bit, despite the restraints around the base.

"You like this, kitten, being whipped like the naughty little slut you are…" the redhead whispered, one hand sliding up the back of a pale thigh to circle his stretched and abused entrance. Marluxia was near-delirious when he felt the vibrator begin to move even more, torturing his prostate, until it was on the highest setting. He screamed, his muscles clenched and his hands closed over the chains attaching the shackles to the ceiling, clutching convulsively at them as the rest of his body trembled and shook with spasms.

"Please!" he cried. "Please let me cum! Master, please…"

He gasped as the whip lashed across his bottom. "That's right bitch, scream for me. How much do you want me? Tell me how much you want my cock inside you."

Marluxia sobbed as the redhead played with the vibrator, rubbing it against his sweet spot while the other hand held his ass spread so his entrance was revealed to the silver-haired man's bright green eyes.

The silver-haired one smirked, cupping him between the legs and rubbing as he leaned against the pink-head's abused back and licked up his neck to his ear. "Do you want me?" he murmured, licking around the shell, his breath a hot whisper against the sensitive skin. "How much do you want me, baby?"

Marluxia moaned. "I _need_ you," he murmured between breathy gasps. "P-please I need you…put your cock inside me!" He felt the redhead press the vibrator hard against his sweet spot and screamed. "Fuck me! Master, fuck me, I want your cock inside me!"

There was a husky chuckle in his ear before the vibrator was abruptly removed. He let out a strangled sound as his body went limp against the restraints, hair falling in front of his flushed face as he panted. A moment later his hands were freed and he fell to the mattress, pressing his cheek to the cool sheets as he trembled. It was so…empty…

Hands gently lifted him up and set him down again on all fours, his legs still held in place by the separator bar. He stared at the redhead, who was smirking down at him from a few feet away on the mattress. The man was wearing only a pair of boxers now, but the visible tent in them was rather obvious, and rather _large_. Marluxia felt his body tingle as he looked over the man's pale, creamy skin. Knowing he was watching, the redhead leaned back, causing his muscles to ripple beneath his skin as his legs spread a bit.

He reached down, touching himself a bit while watching the panting pink-head, green eyes staring into Marluxia's deep blue ones, smirking lips teasing and mocking him as the redhead slipped a few fingers under the edge of his boxers and started to peel them down little by little, tantalizing the pink-head.

The sound of leather came from behind him, and he turned, only to see the silver one opening his leather pants to reveal his erection, standing tall and proud against his stomach. Marluxia felt his body grow hotter, that heat in his belly pooling between his thighs and making him even more desperate for relief from the burning need. It was almost physically painful to watch as the man drew one hand up his own cock, slicking it with pre-cum and lube, all the while those green eyes rested on Marluxia's trembling body, just waiting, begging to be taken.

The silver-haired man grabbed his legs, jerking him backwards until his backside was pressed against the man's hips, his captor's arousal resting against his quivering entrance. Cool hands cradled his hips, pushing the skirt up a little more, leaving him completely exposed even as the redhead moved forward to rip the lacy silk panties right off and toss them onto the floor beside the bed.

Marluxia moaned as he was completely exposed again, freed from the torturous confines of that soft silk. His relief didn't last long, though, as he felt the silver-haired man begin to penetrate him from behind, pushing all the way inside until he brushed the pink-head's abused prostate. Marluxia let out a tiny gasping cry and thrust back against him as he tossed his head back, baring his throat to the redhead.

The spiky redhead didn't waste any time leaning down to suck on the captive pink-head's throat. Marluxia moaned loudly as the silver-haired man began to move faster and go deeper inside him, and he cried out when the redhead reached around him to pull his ass open, allowing the other to go even deeper inside him. It was so hot, so full Marluxia thought he might explode from it. And then the silver-haired man hit his prostate dead on.

The pink-head shrieked and jolted against his captors, hands curling into the bed-sheets as he thrashed against them. Every thrust was now aimed at his sweet spot, slamming into it until he was sobbing and crying out with every thrust, unable to even find the words to beg for more.

A hand closed around his arousal a moment later and stroked him teasingly, causing him to rock his hips, trying to make the silver-haired man go deeper while thrusting harder into the hand that teased him. He felt the silver one move up behind him, thrusting into him hard and ramming into his sweet spot just as the redhead harshly fisted his erection. It was too much, and the pink-head arched up, screaming as his body was wracked by hard spasms. He would have cum if he'd been able to, but as he reached the very edge of the precipice he was jerked back from falling over the edge. He collapsed back against the silver-haired man's shoulder, sobbing hysterically, lips parted as he gasped for breath.

"Hey, wait a minute, am I totally missing something here, or are you guys having all the fun without me, yo?"

Marluxia jerked, somehow finding the strength to turn and look at the door with wide blue eyes. The man standing there was fully dressed, but he hardly looked as formal as the suit he wore might've suggested. His belt strap wasn't properly tucked in, nor was his white undershirt fully buttoned or tucked into his pants. His suit jacket hunt open in the front and he wasn't wearing a tie. On top of that, his hair was spiky, the same scarlet as the other redhead in the room, a long ponytail hanging down his back, black goggles on his forehead and two scarlet tattoos curving around his aqua eyes, unlike the upside-down tear drops beneath the other redhead's.

And he was _sexy_. Marluxia couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips a bit. The man noticed the action, giving him a crooked smile. "Like what you see, babe?" he asked, setting down something that resembled a policeman's night-stick on the dresser before walking closer with an arrogant swagger in his step.

Marluxia was acutely aware of the cock buried inside him to the hilt and the hand that was still massaging his arousal. He might've been embarrassed to be caught in such a position by a complete stranger if it wasn't for the fact that said stranger was currently looking over his body like Christmas had come early, and it was making him burn. The newcomer pulled off his goggles and ran a hand through his red spikes before peeling off his suit jacket, leaving only the translucent cover of his white button-up shirt to hide the body underneath.

The man grabbed a handful of the pink-head's silky hair and roughly pulled him up for a kiss, tongue thrusting inside Marluxia's mouth, mimicking the motions of love-making before it stroked over every inch of his mouth. It was the first kiss he received so far, and it was _wonderful_, hot and wet and dominating, the redhead's smoky taste permeating his mouth. The man made it abundantly clear just who was in charge and Marluxia _loved_ it.

The man swallowed his cries of pleasure as the silver-haired one started moving again, slow and deep and hard, aiming for his sweet spot every time. Marluxia felt his hands move of their own accord, now that they were free, wrapping around the redhead whose tongue was molesting his mouth, clawing at the shirt, trying to get rid of the barrier between his hands and the man's skin. He'd had enough of being shackled, he wanted to _touch_ and _taste_…

"Uh-uh, none of that now," the redhead said, grabbing his wrists easily and pulling them behind the pink-head's back. "You're gonna have to beg for a piece of this, yo, 'cause I don't give free samples to just _anyone_…" Marluxia felt something silky wrapping around his wrists and realized with a start that it was a tie that was tightly knotting his wrists together again. He yanked at it, glaring at the redhead. He wanted to _play…_

Both redheads pulled away, and Marluxia gasped as the silver-haired man lifted him, still buried into him to the root, and moved to the headboard, leaning his back against it as he sat on his haunches and unstrapped the pink-head's thighs from the separator bar before tossing one over each of his knees, leaving Marluxia spread wide open for the other two to see. He gasped when strong hands lifted his hips and slammed him back down onto the man's rock-hard erection, and his head fell back against a hard, flexing shoulder while his half-hooded eyes watched the two redheads, who stared back with lusty, glittering eyes and leery smiles.

The silver-haired tormentor leaned forward, lapping at Marluxia's neck, sucking over one of the red love-bites already left on him. "Do you want them?" he murmured. "Do you want to taste them…and them taste _you?"_

Marluxia let out another moan and slammed his hips down onto the man's lap, taking him all the way in again and again. "Y-yes, Master," he gasped out. "Yes, please!"

The redheads grinned and shared a look before the one with green eyes slid behind the other, slowly unbuttoning the white shirt and peeling it away to reveal the skin and muscle beneath, a red happy trail going down beneath his pants. Marluxia's mouth was practically watering as the material was finally peeled away and the belt pulled from around the pants. The blue-eyed one grabbed the other, pulling the boxer-clad redhead over his lap and giving his ass a good smack with the leather belt. The green-eyed one was laid out over the other's lap, moaning a bit as he shook his ass in the air, practically begging for more.

His boxers were pulled down and the still pants-clad man gave his bare bottom a good spanking before peeling his boxers off the rest of the way. Marluxia managed to stifle his gasp when he saw the rest of the spiky redhead's body, and his engorged cock, standing tall and red at the tip. The redheads grinned, turning so they were facing each other, giving Marluxia the side-view of him unbuttoning the other's trousers and pulling them down until his cock was freed. Marluxia groaned at the sight and arched as the silver-haired man slammed up into his tight channel again and again. He felt like he was on _fire_…

The redheads shared knowing grins. "I think the kitten wants a piece of us, bro," the spiky haired one said with his mocking smirk.

"I think you're right, Axel," the other replied, both pairs of eyes looking down over the pink-head's writhing, flushed body with lust. He ran a hand down his stomach to circle his cock and give it a few pumps. He didn't even bother to remove his trousers as he crawled over to the pink-head, who was still being pounded into by the silver-haired man.

A hand closed over his chin and jerked his head up until his eyes met aqua-blue ones. "He certainly looks like he's enjoyin' himself, yo," the redhead said to the other two before he leaned in, lips inches from the pink-head's. "Do ya want to taste me babe?" A finger slipped between his parted lips and he automatically suckled and licked all around the slender digit. "That's what ya want, isn't it babe, want a taste of the Reno, yo."

Marluxia groaned in reply and sucked harder on the finger before it was pulled from his mouth. The redhead moved to stand on the mattress, reaching over the joined pair below to grab hold of the headboard, his cock now even with the pink-head's flushed face, the tip glistening, smearing pre-cum onto the pink-head's petal soft, swollen lips as it pressed against them. "Suck me, yo," the redhead demanded, balancing himself with one hand while tangling the other in Marluxia's mussed pink hair. "You _know_ you want to, babe…"

Marluxia let his tongue slip out of his mouth, moaning as he lapped at the pre-cum decorating the tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking. The redhead groaned and thrust, shoving more into the pink-head's mouth, and Marluxia took it eagerly, sucking hard and swirling his tongue all around before hollowing his cheeks to give even more suction. The redhead tasted _divine_…spicy and musky…he relaxed his throat, taking the man all the way in to the root, deep-throating him as brilliant red curls brushing his face.

The pink-head didn't feel the hands on his inner-thighs, or if he did he didn't register them until one of them cupped his leashed balls and massaged them until his body begged to cum. He cried out and moaned around his mouthful, the vibrations making the other redhead moan and groan with him. The other hand followed shortly after, wrapping around his erection and stroking him until he was once again teetering on the edge.

The mouth that followed was a shock to Marluxia's system. He arched, screaming around the erection buried down his throat as shocks of pleasure shot up and down his shuddering form. His entire body shook and he clenched around the silver-haired man's cock as he began thrusting even harder and faster into Marluxia's entrance. The mouth around his cock slid up and down, tongue wrapping around him, lips teasing before he was finally taken into that hot cavern that swallowed him whole and sucked and teased and tormented…so much…too much…

Tears were spilling down his face as he blearily looked up at the redhead whose cock was thrusting down his throat as he screamed with pleasure and need. The silver-haired one took no pity, marking his shoulder and throat repeatedly as his neck arched gracefully back. The man didn't even seem to notice when his legs began to kick, trying to fight against the two hard thighs that held them spread open for the spiky redhead. He needed release, he needed to escape the burning heat in his groin and he needed it _now!_

"I think our little beauty here has been tortured enough, perhaps we should give him his reward…" the silver haired one purred from behind, sucking on the sensitive nape of the pink-head's neck.

The redhead's shared a small chuckle, one above his head, the other around his cock, before they moved together, the spiky-haired one removing the restraints on his cock and balls as the ponytailed redhead pulled out of his mouth. Seeing their actions, the silver-haired man behind him groaned and pulled nearly all the way out, lifting Marluxia's hips before slamming him back down and hitting his prostate dead-on with everything behind it. Marluxia screamed, eyes going wide and glazed as his body arched and convulsed over the silver-haired one, emptying his cum into the spiky redhead's mouth; he swallowed it greedily while stroking Marluxia's scrotum gently. The pink-head let out another cry as he felt the silver-haired man release inside him, filling him with his burning hot essence as his cock pulsed inside.

White light flashed across the pink-head's eyes as he shattered completely, his body falling back against the silver-haired man's chest as his orgasm ended and the aftershocks shook his oversensitive body. He was only half-conscious as he watched the spiky redhead lick up any cum he'd missed before sitting up and licking his lips with a satisfied expression. Marluxia merely panted, head lolling back against a strong shoulder as his entire body finally went limp.

The silver-haired one seemed to find the strength to move before him, lifting him from the man's lap as his softened member slipped out of the pink-head's stretched entrance. Marluxia was only just coming back to his body when he was passed into the spiky redhead's arms while the other rid himself of his remaining clothes before climbing back onto the bed. Neither had cum yet, and both still had a hard-on as they cradled the pink-head's limp, sweaty body between the two of them, stroking him lovingly and giving him little butterfly kisses all over his skin, murmuring little compliments to him.

Hands slid farther down his body, and he gasped when fingers circled his entrance, which was still dribbling cum after being filled. He moaned at the achy feeling growing in his belly as he felt those two hard bodies press against him, sliding across his sweat-slick skin, fingers running through his damp hair and lips caressing over his face, ears, neck and shoulders. His hands were still tied tightly behind his back and his nipples were still clamped, now achy and probably bright cherry red against his somewhat pale skin. The pain was a good pain though, and he liked it, like he liked just relaxing between the two hot bodies and being spoiled and worshipped.

"Gods," he managed to murmur. "That was…that was…" There were no words for how good that was. The torment was most definitely worth it.

"You loved that, didn't you kitten, loved being tied up and helpless," one of them purred into his ear. "You got your reward for being a good little kitten, and now it's our turn to be rewarded…"

Those words struck something primal in the pink-head, and his eyes opened to face the spiky-haired redhead whose green eyes were watching him, glowing with lust and heat. Then he remembered…neither of them had cum yet…and now he was sandwiched between them, their erections rubbing up against him.

He gasped, and as soon as his lips parted the redhead had his tongue buried inside the pink-head's mouth, tasting every inch, every corner of it. The other redhead's kiss had been smoky and musky, but this one tasted hot and spicy, cinnamon invading his mouth and burning his tongue. He moaned into the kiss even as he felt the blunt head of the other's erection at his stretched, slicked entrance, teasing against the puckered flesh. Slowly but surely his body was beginning to burn again…he hadn't expected to be aroused to soon after having such a climactic orgasm, but he was.

His knees were planted on the mattress, and he felt himself being lifted as the other redhead's thighs forced themselves between his, spreading them open and giving him the perfect angle to penetrate him, yet he didn't. We waited, drawing it out, teasing Marluxia, who moaned and groaned into the kiss while hands caressed his squirming body and a rock-hard erection began to rub against his own, stimulating him even more.

A hand wrapped around his arousal again, stroking him until he was full and hard and moaning into the spiky redhead's spicy mouth as another mouth worked its way up his shoulder and to his neck, sucking hard and then licking at the rows of stinging love-bites left behind, soothing over the slight discomfort. Marluxia found himself leaning back, offering his neck and rocking his hips against the two redheads with need.

"You want us, don't you babe," the one behind him purred, rubbing the head of his arousal against Marluxia sensitive pucker, teasing him playfully, "_Both_ of us?"

Marluxia didn't catch the double meaning of that last part right away, but he pulled away from the lips that were devouring his mouth and moaned out a reply. "Yes," he murmured, rolling his hips against the man's cock while rubbing against the other's arousal which still pressed against his own.

He could _feel_ the smirk on his shoulder as the redhead leaned forward, and it was all the warning he got before he thrust in to the hilt, hitting Marluxia's already hyper-sensitive sweet spot with ease, causing the pink-head to toss his head and cry out in toe-curling ecstasy. It felt _so_ good and hot and full…

However, the redhead didn't move, and Marluxia groaned in frustration. He needed to move and he needed it _now_.

But the hands lifted him higher instead, and arms slid underneath his knees, lifting and spreading them open again as the other redhead pressed them together, skin sliding against skin. He continued to moan and writhe with pleasure as the hand on his cock continued fondling him, a nails circling the tender tip before gently scraping down his shaft and sending shivers of delight up his body.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on at the moment, but his eyes caught a spark of green and he turned to see the silver-haired man leaning against the headboard, once again erect, watching the two redheads play with their captive, his lips curved into a smirk. Marluxia felt his skin flush when those eyes met his and held his gaze with an intensity that made his belly clench even though the man was all the way other there, not even attempting to touch him, just watching the other two make his body writhe and coax moans and cries from his kiss-swollen lips.

It was almost as erotic as the sex itself, knowing that someone was watching as another took you. Marluxia was even more aroused by the fact that the man had begun to jerk himself off, hand sliding up and down his proud erection slowly but firmly.

It distracted the pink-head, but he still jolted when he felt something else prod at his entrance. His head spun around, coming face-to-face with the green-eyed redhead, and he realized what the two of them had been doing…

_Both of them…_

The second redhead began to push inside next to the other, stretching the pink-head to the limits, making him cry out and bite his lip in pain as tears came to his eyes. It was so much…they weren't small men after all, and now he was going to have _both_ of them inside him _at the same time…_

He tried to breathe deeply, leaning his head against the spiky-haired one's shoulder and forcing himself to relax completely. It seemed like forever, but the pain eventually diminished as the man slid inside and nudged his pleasure spot. The pink-head gasped forgetting about the pain as his prostate was pressed and stroked with even the slightest movement from either of them. Instead he moaned, biting into the redhead's neck and lapping at the bite afterwards. The man groaned softly and thrust his hips just a tiny bit, but it was enough to press hard against his sweet spot and he moaned his approval loudly as he rocked his hips for more.

They began to move slowly, one pushing in as the other pulled out and vice versa, driving Marluxia insane with pleasure as they constantly pressed against his pleasure spot, sending electrical jolts of pleasure up and down his body, making him cry out and writhe against them. It was so much and he both wanted them to end the torture and to keep going forever and ever.

And as they began to pick up speed it only got better. He arched, crying out loudly as his prostate was battered constantly and his erection was rubbed against a firm, rippling stomach. His legs clenched around the spiky redhead's hips, driving him even deeper, causing the pink-head to let out a scream of delight. His head tilted towards the ceiling, eyes glazed over, mouth parted in a constant stream of cries and shrieks as the two redheads pounded him into oblivion.

He could feel sweat dripping down his body, making the marks from the whip sting slightly and his hair stick to his face and neck. Chills shot up his body as he felt the air around him move slightly, and his eyes opened again, looking up into blazing sea-green, catlike slits for pupils, though dilated with pleasure and lust.

"Master," he whispered, feeling hot breath on his lips, their faces only inches apart. "M-Master, p-please…?"

A cool hand slowly slid down his body as the scent of fresh rain assaulted his senses. He felt one of the clamps coming undone, and his nipple cried out in protest as the blood flowed back through it, stinging. The process was repeated with the other, and fingers tenderly massaged them until Marluxia was moaning and crying out in a continuous stream against his master's mouth, lips only inches from each other. He begged with his eyes for relief…he was so close…so close…

The hand continued down his body, over his stomach and down to the apex of his thighs. As if following his example, the two redheads released their caresses on the near-delirious pink-head's body, fingers closing over his tender nipples, a hand cupping his tight balls, squeezing them and massaging, urging him towards his eminent release. He cried out, begging, pleading, anything as he stared into those catlike eyes, entranced completely. Hands cupped his ass and squeezed the firm flesh, making him jolt slightly, and then slid down to pull him open, allowing the two men to go deeper and deeper, harder and faster inside him.

He was shaking hard and his heart felt like it was racing at a million miles an hour when that cool hand finally found his arousal and wrapped around it carefully before brutally twisting his release from him.

Marluxia arched up and screamed, still staring into those deep, glowing eyes as he convulsed over the two redheads, spraying his essence into a pale, demanding hand as his eyes rolled back in his head. His thighs clenched tight, pulling the redheads all the way in as his channel was wracked with spasms, and he felt them both groan simultaneously as they came inside him, filling him until he thought he would burst.

His world tilted and spun around him as his body was completely undone, heat filling him, burning through him until he couldn't take it anymore. His vision blurred and blackened, only the glowing green penetrating the haze. The last thing he saw was a spark of pleasure in those green eyes before his world fell into darkness.

* * *

He woke slowly, his body aching and sore, but completely sated as he was laid gently down against a hard body and cradled almost tenderly. He could hear purring, and it was comforting to lay his head against that strong chest and listen to the soothing sound of a heartbeat against his ear as his own heartbeat slowed down from his climax.

Two limp bodies lay on either side of them, both sweaty and hot, but the one beneath his was curiously cool against his skin, and he recognized the scent of fresh rain and the slight tang of mint. He huddled closer to the man, feeling safe.

A hand stroked up his back and through his hair. "You enjoyed that, didn't you baby," the man purred in his usual deep voice.

"Yes," Marluxia whispered, his voice ragged from screaming and crying out for so long, but it was well worth it. His body felt warm and sated now as gentle hands peeled off the torn remains of his shirt and skirt, along with the stockings he'd worn, which were probably full of snags now anyway. He heard his high-heels clack to the floor…he'd completely forgotten that he was even wearing them until now, and then he gratefully collapsed back against that solid chest.

A finger under his chin lifted his head, and his eyes met sea-green again, only this time they were filled with affection, and he smiled softly up at those feline features before leaning up to receive a gentle, minty kiss.

And when it was over he smiled up at the man. "You know I'm going to have to get revenge for this, don't you Seph?"

Sephiroth smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A/N: Yeah...well, maybe I'll have to write a revenge fic...with some interesting twists xD

And cho-chan09, thanks for the suggestion for the title...it's really cute!

And please review!


End file.
